


[podfic] A Twist of Fate, a Desert Sun: written by zephyrocity | read by cosmonaught

by cosmonaught



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: cakehole_club, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmonaught/pseuds/cosmonaught
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is twenty-eight and his father is two years dead, he sees a dragon for the first time. Sam and Dean finally take that trip to the Grand Canyon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Twist of Fate, a Desert Sun: written by zephyrocity | read by cosmonaught

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Twist of Fate, a Desert Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/87344) by zephyrocity. 



[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k725acfepoov1iq/A_Twist_of_Fate,_a_Desert_Sun.mp3)

 clickthrough to stream. the file is hosted on mediafire now, so let me know if there are any problems!

 


End file.
